H Hyung!
by babybaek
Summary: "Aishh... kau memang tidak pernah keras padaku, dan itu yang menjadi masalahnya!..." -SUDO Fanfiction


Cast : Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Suho

Genre : Romance

Type : YAOI

Note : sudah pernah di publish di ( ) dengan nama author yang sama

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**© Queeney**

_wusshhhh~_

Angin berhembus pelan membelai kulit putih mulus D.O, membuat namja imut itu sedikit menggigil. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia tetap seperti ini.

D.O menghela nafas untuk yang kesikian kalinya. Sementara pikirannya sibuk berkelana kemana-mana, tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar _handphone_ yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk.

_trrrttt...trrrtt..._

_Handphone_ _touchscreen_ itu bergetar lagi. Kali ini D.O mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantai ke arah Hp nya itu, 'Suho' nama yg tertera disana. Dengan sedikit helaan nafas lagi, D.O akhirnya mengarahkan _handphone_ itu ke telinganya setelah sesaat menekan tombol _dial._

"_Yoboseyo_?" ucapnya malas.

"Ya! kau dimana D.O-ya?" teriak orang di seberang seketika, membuat D.O terpaksa menjauhkan hp nya beberapa senti dari telinganya.

"_Wae_?" ucap D.O lagi masih dengan nada malas.

"Aisshh... kau ini! kau lupa kita ada _rehearsal_ sekarang? apa kau harus selalu diingatkan seperti ini?" marah Suho. Dia benar-benar sedang kesal sekarang dengan _dongsaeng_ nya yang satu ini.

"_Hyung_! aku bolehkah tidak ikut _rehearsal_? aku sedang tidak _mood hyung_" D.O merajuk. Dia tahu bagaimana Suho terhadapnya, jika ia sudah mulai merajuk seperti itu, Suho biasanya akan menuruti semua perkataannya.

"_Andwae_ D.O-ya! Tidak kali ini. kau harus kesini sekarang juga" ujar Suho yang kemudian menutup telepon, membuat D.O menghentakan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal.

-ooo-

_ KBS building_

"YA! Do Kyungsoo! kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa hah?" marah Baekhyun pada D.O yg baru saja memasuki '_waiting room_' EXO.

"Baekhyun-ah!" tegur Suho sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam, membuat Baekhyun yang jarang sekali marah itu sontak terdiam.

"_Jweseonghamnida_ _hyung,_ aku terlambat" tanggap D.O sambil mengusap tengkuknya pelan, melihat dengan pandangan lelah pada Suho.

"Kau baik-baik saja _umma_?" tanya Chanyeol memasang raut cemas, "_Gwenchana_..." jawab D.O kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di depan cermin rias.

Suho berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian perlahan berjalan kearah D.O, "Benar tidak apa-apa?" Suho membeo pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"_Ne hyung_! _nan gwenchana_" ujar D.O lagi sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya yang ternyata malah terasa hambar di mata kelima member lainnya.

"EXO!" ujar seorang petugs yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu _waiting room_ EXO.

"_Ne hyung_, kami segera ke sana!" ujar Suho kemudian lebih dulu berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

"_...__Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo..._"

BRAAAKKKK

"D.O-ya?" teriak Chanyeol yang saat itu berada di belakang D.O. Tangannya sigap menangkap tubuh D.O yang tumbang, tetapi karena posisinya yang tidak memungkinkan sehingga membuat tenaganya tidak cukup kuat menahan tubuh D.O, akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Semua _member_ EXO seger berlari ke arah mereka.

"Yaa! D.O-ya _ireona_! D.O-ya!" Suho menepuk pelan pipi D.O, berusaha menyadarkannya yg masih berada dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, bantu aku! aku tidak kuat menahannya" ujar Chanyeol meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun yg berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan sigap Baekhyun membantu menahan tubuh D.O yg terkulai lemas.

"Aku rasa kita harus membawanya ke ruang istirahat _hyung_" ujar Baekhyun pada Suho yang segera mengangguk. Dengan cepat Suo menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kaki dan ke punggung D.O mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_ kemudian berjalan meninggalkan yang lain serta menejer dan beberapa staf KBS yang tadi mengahampiri saat D.O terjatuh, membuat mereka semua terbengong heran.

"Ya! _ppalli_!" teriak Suho yang sadar bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengikuti langkahnya.

"O... oh... _ne hyung_" jawab Kai tergagap kemudian berlari mengikuti langkah Suho diikuti yg lain.

-ooo-

[D.O POV]

Argghh, kepalaku kenapa jadi sakit begini?

Aku membuka mataku berusaha mengumpulkan fokus dan kemudian aku sadar aku ada dimana. aku berusaha bangun dengan bertumpu pada tanganku. Ooh! kenapa tanganku rasanya berat sekali? aku berpaling ke kanan dan... _MWOO_?! Su... Suho... SUHO _hyung_ menggenggam tanganku?

"Eoh, kau sudah sadar D.O-ya?" seketika aku terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Suho _hyung _yang tiba-tiba. Jujur, dari tadi aku hanya memandang wajahnya. Hahhh... D.O _pabo_! bahkan dia terbangun pun aku tidak sadar! mau ditaruh dimana mukaku? _paboya_~ *author digetok D.O*#abaikan

"Hn~ _ne hyung_" kurasakan wajahku memanas. Argghhh! Sial.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? kau demam?" ujar Suho _hyung_ kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke keningku. Ahh... _hyung, don't do that_!

"_Gwenchana hyung_! aku tidak apa-apa!" aku segera mengelak dari tangan Suho _hyung_ yang tengah menggapai keningku. Kulihat dia bingung dengan reaksiku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? bisa mati karena malu aku nanti.

"Hm... yang lain mana _hyung_?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Benar saja, aku sedikit penasaran kenapa tidak ada satupun member lain selain Suho _hyung_ disekitar ruangan ini, apa mereka semua tidak peduli padaku?

"Mereka aku suruh melanjutkan _rehearsal_, aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka selesai" jelas Suho _hyung_ yang aku tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil.

"Lalu kenapa _hyung_ tidak ikut _rehearsal_?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak perlu kau tanyakan D.O-ya. sekarang aku yang balik harus bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba pingsan begitu tadi?" tanya Suho _hyung_ telak.

Argh... aku benar-benar tidak mau membicarakannya,"_Aniyo_... aku cuma sedikit lelah _hyung_, itu saja" jawabku pelan. _Aigoo_, mana mungkin aku jujur apa yang sedang membuatku resah dari pagi tadi hingga aku jatuh pingsan.

"Aku tidak percaya cuma karena itu kau sampai pingsan seperti ini di atas panggung. Pasti ada hal lain 'kan?" desak Suho _hyung_ menatapku intens.

_oh_ _God_! bawa aku menjauh dari _namja_ tampan yang ada dihapanku ini.

[D.O POV end]

* * *

"Eoh, _hyung_! kau sudah sadar?" D.O berpaling ke arah pintu seketika melihat Sehun berdiri di sana dan kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan diikuti _member_ yang lain. Tanpa sadar D.O menghembuskan nafas lega, dia terbebas dari pertanyaan Suha yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

"_Ne Sehun-ah_, baru saja" jawab D.O segera sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa sampai seperti tadi?" kali ini Baekhyun yg bertanya.

"Cuma lelah..." jelas D.O lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Nah, bukankah sekarang kita harus siap-siap?" lanjut D.O bertanya pada yang lainnya sambil kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi berada di atas kursi panjang tempat dia terbaring pingsan itu.

"Aku rasa kau tidak usah ikut penampilan hari ini, nanti aku sampaikan pada PD-nim" Suho berujar pelan diikuti anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

"_Andwae hyung_! aku harus tampil, aku tidak mau mengecewakan fans yg sudah susah-susah datang untuk melihat penampilan kita" D.O beralasan, ditatapnya seluruh _member_ nya dengan tatapan meyakinkan, dan kemudian tiba-tiba dia berdiri tegak, "Yak! sepertinya kita semua harus bersiap sekarang!" lanjut D.O tanpa menunggu tanggapan apapun.

* * *

-ooo-

* * *

Beruntung kejadian ketika rehearsal tadi tidak terulang kembali saat penampilan EXO yang sebenarnya. Semua _member_ melangkah ringan dengan senyum lebar ke arah _waiting room_ mereka.

"_Jamkkaman_!" seseorang menahan langkah D.O dengan genggaman kuat ditangannya.

D.O berbalik dengan tatapan bingung, "_Wae hyung_?" tanya D.O saat mendapat orang yang menahan tangannya adalah Suho.

"Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya? aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sampai kau menjelaskannya" tatapan tajam Suho menyapu pandangan D.O yang seketika gugup.

"A... aku... aku benar-benar hanya kecapaian _hyung_... percayalah" D.O tergagap, dirasakannya wajah Suho mendekat kearahnya, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak berani menatap mataku ketika berbicara kalau memang hanya karena itu D.O-ya?" D.O menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan Suho, Ia tercekat dalam kegugupannya.

"Kau berniat membuatku tidak tidur malam ini ya?" lanjut Suho lagi sambil mendekat ke arah D.O.

"A... aku..." keringat dingin merembes keluar dari pori-pori kulit D.O, dia sudah tersudut ke dinding sekarang karena sedari tadi semakin Suho melangkah ke depan –mendekatinya- Ia semakin mundur ke belakang sehingga tanpa sadar Ia sudah tidak punya ruang lagi untuk mundur.

"Aku apa?" lagi dan lagi Suho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah D.O.

"H... _hyung_... bisakah kau mundur?" ujar D.O salah tingkah sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya, hendak mendorong pria tampan itu mundur, tapi betapa kagetnya D.O ketika tangannya ternyata malah di genggam oleh Suho dan _namja _itu menahannya agar tangan itu tetap berada disana.

"_H_... _hyung_!" D.O tambah gugup kali ini Ia beranikan wajahnya melihat ke arah Suho yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya" ujar Suho, sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan D.O, dia arahkan ke dinding di belakang D.O sehingga posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar dekat. *kyaaaa~~~ author tewass bayanginnya*

"D.O-ya!" ujar Suho lagi, kali ini mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah D.O.

"ITU KARENA KAU _HYUNG_!" ujar D.O seketika dengan sedikit berteriak. Wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus diarahkannya ke samping, dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan kalau harus memandang Suho dengan jarak yang sedekat itu lebih lama lagi.

"_Mwo_? karena aku? _Nan wae_?" tanya Suho bingung. Setahunya dia tidak pernah menyusahkan D.O, bahkan dia sangat menyayangi _dongsaeng_ nya satu ini.

"Makanya aku tidak mau membicarakannya! mengertilah _hyung_, dan mohon lepaskan tanganku, aku mau menyusul yg lain" ucap D.O sengit sambil menatap tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam Suho di depan dadanya.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendengar penjelasanmu! karena aku? apa aku pernah keras padamu?" Suho kini meraih dagu D.O, kemudian mengarahkannya untuk melihat ke arah Suho, "_Nan wae_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aishh... kau memang tidak pernah keras padaku, dan itu yang menjadi masalahnya! tiba-tiba saja wajahmu ada di semua tempat yang aku lihat! wajahmu tidak bisa aku usir keluar dari kepalaku! wajahmu tidak bisa ku bunuh dalam mimpiku! aku jadi tidak bisa fokus dan tidak bisa tidur, jadinya aku kelelahan dan merasa pusing, itu semua karena kau _hyung_!" itu kalimat terpanjang yang Suho dengar keluar dari mulut D.O hari ini, sekaligus kalimat teristimewa yg pernah ia dengar.

"_Jinja_?" hanya itu yang dapat Suho lontarkan menanggapi ucapan D.O, sebagai jawabannya D.O menundukan dalam-dalam wajahnya agar Suho tidak melihat sudah semerah apa mukanya itu sekarang.

"Benar karena aku? benar karena itu? _jinjayo_?" tanya Suho lagi sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah D.O yang segara berpaling.

"Aisshh... _babo_!" Suho tiba-tiba menarik D.O ke dalam pelukannya, membuat _namja_ imut itu terdiam kaku.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelum penampilan tadi? kenapa aku tidak ikut _rehearsal_ dengan yang lain? itu karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu D.O-ya. aku takut kau terbangun tanpa ada siapapun disebelahmu, tanpa ada aku! D.O-ya _saranghae_" pengakuan Suho yang tiba-tiba membuat D.O seketika mendorong pelan tubuhnya, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap Suho.

"_Mwo?_" ujarnya terbata dengan tatapan super polos membuat Suho menelan saliva karenanya.

"Aishh... bisakah tidak menatapku seperti itu D.O-ya?" Suho salah tingkah.

"_Wae_?" dengan tatapan yang sama D.O memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, siapapun yang melihat D.O saat ini pasti tidak akan bisa berpaling. Lihat bagaimana imutnya _namja_ di depan Suho itu. 'Aisshh... ahh! Tuhan...' jerit Suho dalam hati. #ahh.. Tuhan! *jerit author dalam kamar*

_CHU~~_

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat pada bibir ranum D.O, membuatnya terbelalak lebar, benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Karena itu membuatku jadi ingin menciummu D.O-ya!" jawab Suho perlahan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal dan menjilat pelan bibirnya, "Hmm... manis..." ujarnya.

"_H... hyung...?!_"

* * *

-END-

* * *

ini ff lama, jadi maklum penulisan ataupun diksinya masih rada acak-acakan haha

gomawo udah dibaca dan juga untuk review nya :)


End file.
